l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Oblivion's Gate
The Clans Unite In 1133, after the seppuku of Emperor Toturi I, the forces of the Empire marshalled together under the leadership of Toturi's general Saigorei to oppose the Lying Darkness, which was undoing all of creation by turning the land of the dead into nothing but a memory. They had to reach the ancient troll city of Volturnum, where the Oblivion's Gate was located, a magical portal that connected several of the realms. Through this portal the minions of the Shadows were slaughtering the souls of the Empire's ancestor. Race to Volturnum Akuma halts the advance The race to Volturnum of the Empire armies was halted by Akuma no Oni and his undead and oni horde. The Shadowlands commanded by Kuni Yori had been allied with Goju Adorai to protect the Goju at Volturnum. They were blocking the way to the troll city, and a terrible fight began. The Lion army led by Ikoma Tsanuri held the most important part of the battle. The Race to Volturnum, by Ree Soesbee The Lion stood their ground and held the oni at bay as a small group headed to the south toward Volturnum. Overwhelm (Soul of the Empire flavor) The Dragon Clan fought the shadowspawns with crystal blades. Mirumoto Taki (Soul of the Empire flavor) The Crab died to bring the oni down. Without their leader, the goblins scattered and were lost. Something Worth Dying For (Soul of the Empire flavor) Ritual of the Masters The Elemental Council began a ritual in the Shi-Khan Wastes, with the battle on sight, to speedy the Empire armies. The ritual would be able to spirit entire legions across miles of land, through Akuma's armies. The enemy forces broke the Crane side of the line when the ritual was begun, threatening the Masters. The attack of oni and mujina covered the true assault of Goju Shadowmancers, who were vanished when the returned spirit of Isawa Tomo completed the ritual. The Master were magically transported to Volturnum. The Five Cities Five cities stood at the edge of Yomi, Realm of the Blessed Ancestors. Each city was infused with the power of the elements. In these cities, the blessed shiryo and faceless Goju clashed to determine the fate of the Celestial Order. Outnumbered by their shadowy enemies, the ancestors faced a battle they could not win. In the mortal realm, the Elemental Council heard their plea and enacted a ritual like none other in history, a ritual that drew these five cities to the mortal realm where reinforcements could arrive to fight the spawns of Nothing back. The Gift, by Rich Wulf Hidden Emperor, p. 94 The cities were the City of Loyalty - Earth, the City of Living Flame - Fire, the City of Blood - Water, the City of White Clouds - Air, and the City of Empty Dreams - Void. Hidden Emperor, p. 95 The Assault The Ratlings guided the parted legions to the gates of Volturnum, at each step giving their lives. Mat'tck (Soul of the Empire flavor) One thousand samurai of combined Rokugani forces assaulted the Lying Darkness in the Shadowlands in the ruins of the Troll city Volturnum. The Oblivion's gate should be protected against its destruction by the Shadows. A Thousand Lion, by Ree Soesbee The Battle was fierce and the boundaries between the Spirit Realms, already weakened by the manipulatons of the Lying Darkness, began to crumble. The Herald's Tale Spirit Army rallied in Jigoku Another army had begun to gather with the banners of the seven Great Clans. It was an army of the dead, led by Doji Hoturi, Isawa Tadaka, and Toturi. In both sides of the gate the Goju began to kill, in jigoku the souls of the raised amry, at Volturnum the samurai that assaulted the city. Then the Darkness was broken by the appearance of the Tenth Kami, Ryoshun. A light grew above the armies in Jigoku, tearing apart the sky with its sudden blaze. But Goju Adorai used his magic to seal the Gate. At the Gates The Lion charged, but tides of Darkness tore apart Motso's army. Only a shred of the Lion's numbers remained standing when the wave of Shadow ebbed. The Crab charged next, but the Goju caught their general in an immense hand and broke him in two with a single squeeze. A girl screamed and plunged her crystal weapon into the Goju's side, but the katana passed through him, spilling no blood. The Goju raised his arms once more, and red light cascaded from the heavens. From behind the gate screams began, and Jigoku burst into black flames. The Dark Path of Shadow Death lies Waiting, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) Entering Volturnum The ise zumi led by Hitomi Iyojin charged the city walls. A whisper of wind pushed aside the clouds, and a momentary shaft of moonlight gleamed upon the arch. As the light touched the ancient stone, the Dragon smashed the gate open. Some mystic force, drawn from their hands and from the moonlight, crushed the stone. The Dragon tore at the shadows, falling one by one. As they fell, their bodies flared into brilliant light forcing the Shadow to retreat. It was Hitomi's Last Gift, her clan's last weapon against Goju Adorai and his servants. The Empire's armies, Dragon, Crab, and Lion, flooded into the city, they drove the Goju before them, shattering the Shadow's hold. Iron Mountain, Hitomi's Last Gift (Soul of the Empire, Story back), by Ree Soesbee The Spirits The Council of Five were able to open the gate of inner Volturnum. The Spirits from Yomi and Toshigoku began to emerge from it in great numbers, and more than one great hero from the past was among them. The Emperor Toturi I himself was there, free from the Shadow's grip, Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Ginawa reached Toturi's hand and pulled him through to the Empire as the gate was sealed. The Emperor Returns (Soul of the Empire flavor) Toturi crossed the rift, becoming a returning spirit, Tadaka remained in Jigoku to fight there the shadows, Return of Thunder (Soul of the Empire flavor) and Hoturi speedied to Kyuden Bayushi to see a last time his lover Bayushi Kachiko. No Regrets, by John Wick The Battle Many people died. Even the Dragon of Air allowed itself to become corrupted as the Shadow Dragon so that the Master of Fire Isawa Hochiu could reach the Master of Darkness, Goju Adorai and duel him. With the aid of a actor Hochiu strikes down Adorai, weakening the Lying Darkness. The Naming of Nothing Takao was enlightened by Hitomi as to how to defeat the Lying Darkness. The Shadows had to be named to give it form, and when it was defined it could be destroyed. Temples of the Crow Seven Dragons, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) At this moment, while the Lying Darkness was weak enough to be named, Hitomi named it "Akodo", which destroyed the Lying Darkness and released a number of Akodo Ronin (now with amnesia). The Aftermath The now weakened Goju and Ninube minions of the Darkness fled to plan their vengeance. Many among those who fought at Volturnum returned tainted, among them Asahina Tamako. Casualties * Abresax * Agasha Tsutomu * Bayushi Aramoro * Daidoji Kedamono * Daidoji Kyobu * Daidoji Yoshimaru * Dairya * Dashmar * Dangai * Doji Kuwanan * Eshru * Fuzake Garou * Goju Adorai * Heichi Chokei * Hida Amoro as undead * Hida Tampako * Hida Tsuru * Hitomi Iyojin * Horiuchi Junichiro * Ikoma Ken'o * Ikoma Tsanuri * Kakita Toshimoko * Matsu Daoquan * Matsu Morishigi * Moto Chang * Okura no Oni * Orschat * Radakast * Shiba Seiko * Shosuro Taushui * Tonbo Toryu - became the Oracle of Thunder * Toritaka Genzo * Yoritomo * Yoritomo Furikae * Z'orr'tek In addition, numerous samurai became Tainted; some joined the ranks of the Lost * Dragon of Air - became the Shadow Dragon * Hanoshi * Hitomi Kobai - Returned to the Dragon Clan. * Komaro * Matsu Turi - became the Dark Oracle of Water * Mirumoto Taki * Miya Risa * Moshi Wakiza - Returned to the Mantis Isles; died giving birth to Yoritomo Kumiko * Muketsu - wounded in the battle was finally lost during the Rain of Blood thirty two years later * Shiba Katsuda * Soshi Jomyako - became the Dark Oracle of Air * Yasuki Nokatsu - became the Dark Oracle of Earth twenty five years later An others were lost as minions of the Shadows * Alhundro Cornejo * Shiba Shingo - became Goju Shingo *''Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition'', p. 24. * [http://www.l5r.com/archive/rpg/products/l5r_he_whoswho.pdf Legend of the Five Rings: Hidden Emperor Who's Who PDF, p. 18] Oblivion's Gate